


Don't Waste Away in the Chains (Of Sands and Sorrows)

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Skywalkers are dramatic, weird force things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Darth Vader is tired. Tired of Palpatine's lies. Tired of the absolute mess the galaxy is (most of which is his own doing). He just wants his son, to finally kill the Emperor, and to break his chains. If he gets into Skywalker shenanigans, then that's where half the fun begins.The Dunes will sing while the Force cries. Freedom never comes easy when drowned in sorrow.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One: Harsh Lands

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I am doing but I just want to see a happy Anakin again okay this is not really edited thank you and GOODNIGHT

Not everything can be smooth like the lakes of Naboo. There are always rough edges to anything that seems smooth. Some things, however, are as rough as the sands of the Dune Sea on Tatooine. The coarseness of each grain getting in places no being wants to imagine was irritating. 

Vader hated Tatooine. He hated that his early memories, his worst memories, his family were all tied to the dustball of a planet. It seemed that the Force always echoed around the mountains and canyons of the Jundland Wastes through the emptiness of the endlessness of the Dunes; crying out in pain, crying out for the children of the sands. 

He stood as still as the towering buildings on the Imperial Center. Why had the force led him to the dunes of this despicable planet? There had been rumors of the _Millennium Falcon_ soaring through the skies. Vader reached out, searching for his son, _her son_. The stubbornness about doing what was right over what was lawful that their son possessed was entirely _her_. 

It hurt to think about what might have been.

Palpatine was becoming more and more overbearing, asking for the son of _Skywalker_ to be brought forth to him. His plans were not known in their entirety to Vader. Perhaps his _Master_ wanted to cut off the last that remains of Vader’s old life, a life that was once full of happiness and care. Or perhaps, the worst of the two, his _Master_ wanted to cultivate Luke into a better weapon; one that would not be so _weak_ and old. 

His chains needed to be broken. Skywalkers are meant to be free.

His red-tinted gaze fell upon the imposing palace where the slimy Hutt, Jabba, lived. He felt a small flicker in the force that was the brilliant, yet dimmed, force signature of his son. He sunk into the force, grasping at the dark side for that was all he knew anymore, reaching out to check on his son. Vader paused as he felt another force presence. One that ringed of righteous fury and was almost as brilliant as Luke’s. This presence was subdued almost as if another force user had placed blocks around them; however, he could feel the terror and fear rolling off them as they were also in Jabba’s Palace. Something must be happening with Luke. 

Vader reached out to lightly brush his tattered bond with Luke with a note of concern and inquiry. He received a shock and a small flash of pain in return. His head snapped up as it had lowered as he sunk into the force. Luke was in trouble. Vader couldn’t lose him; the last piece of _her_. 

He bolted as fast as his cybernetic legs would let him across the sand. Vader adjusted his footing, the old muscle memory from his days as a child walking among these sands helped his fast pace. He added on force assisted running, careful not to push himself too hard for he could not sustain it forever. 

Vader regretted parking his TIE so far from the palace as he was still too far away to reach his son. He had to land undetected as Palpatine had expected him to make his way to the new Death Star, away from the search for his son. He made the decision to send most of Death Squadron to guard the vulnerable station and to take the _Executor_ , his lady, with him to Tatooine. Vader trusted Admiral Piett to keep the ship together, and secretly hoped that he would be willing to follow him as opposed to Palpatine as Piett’s values were more aligned with what the empire should have been rather than the monstrous form it held now. Ruling in justness and not in fear. Fear will only lead to hatred; hatred led to rebellion.

Nearing the gates, _Khetanna_ , Jabba’s luxury barge, had begun its ascent off into the dunes, two small skiffs following close behind. Vader quickly scaled the walls of the palace and took a force assisted leap to grab onto the side of _Khetanna_ , hiding from view. He reached out again and felt Luke on one of the skiffs and the other force-sensitive being on the barge. 

_Luke. What are you doing?_

_It is none of your business._

_Young one, tell me._ Vader felt Luke ignore him. He growled in frustration. Couldn’t Luke tell that he just wanted what was best for him? He has twenty-three years to make up for not being there when he should have; for not looking harder. _Do not ignore me. I only want what is best for you._

_What’s best for me is you chopping off my hand? What’s best for me by letting me fall to a potential death? What’s best for me by ruining any image I had held dear of my father that some old_ friends _of yours showed me? What’s best for me is you leaving me alone._

_Luke-_

_Go away._ Luke shoved Vader out of his mind. 

Vader tried to gasp at the harshness of Luke’s tone, but his respirator made it hard to do anything that wasn’t rhythmic breathing. He wanted his suit off, thrown into the deepest lava pits of Mustafar, and to never be put on ever again; it chained him down to his Master, denying escape from the perpetual pain. 

_Khetanna_ slowed to a stop on the outskirts of the great Sarlacc pit. Jabba’s laugh carried across the silent sands as he explained what the Sarlacc does to anything that happens to fall in. Vader made his way as silently as he could up the side of the barge to get a better view of what was going on. He found himself behind Jabba’s throne looking out to the two skiffs; one held Luke and his _friends_ , while the other had bounty hunters to make sure everything went according to plan. Vader scanned the two skiffs again, knowing that the former Alderaan princess wouldn’t be far from his son. The two were connected, whether it be romantic or platonic. He couldn’t see her on either of the skiffs. 

_Clang!_ The chain Jabba was holding onto, the one his most prized _slaves_ would be attached to, moved as the humanoid on the other end pulled. Vader carefully leaped up behind the throne, sticking to the shadows as whispers of danger surrounded his son. 

Luke walked carefully to the end of the plank before looking up towards Jabba, “This is your last chance. Free us or be destroyed.” 

Jabba laughed and lowered his hand for his henchmen to push Luke further to the edge of the plank. Luke looked down to the sands below before giving a small two-finger salute to the barge. Vader’s mind short-circuited as he saw himself just shy of Luke’s age, doing the same with Artoo before Zygerrians during the Clone Wars. He watched as Luke jumped down, his heart clenching in fear, and a small whirl as a lightsaber flung itself into the air. His son’s hand reached out and grabbed it, igniting the blade in a green fury. 

Closer, Vader crept to the unassuming Hutt. There was a quick movement as the golden chain Jabba held was wrapped around his neck, choking him. Vader looked to the end of the chain to see the princess in a gold, scantily clad outfit. Gasps coming from the Hutt as he choked before his tongue stuck out once the last breath left him. The princess sighed in relief as she let go of the chain and tried to walk off, only to find the weight of Jabba’s corpse holding it in place. She tugged hard in panic as the fight on the skiff grew dangerous. Vader felt a sharp pain through his bond with Luke and decided he had enough of waiting in the shadows. 

He stepped out, lightsaber ablaze in its blood red glory, slicing through the chain that held the princess back. Her head whipped around to look at Vader in his monstrous glory with a piercing gaze that reminded him of _her_. 

“Lord Vader. I was not made aware you were on this ship.” Her hands slowly moved against her legs, clenching into fists. 

“As I, you. Now, tell me how well thought out this plan of Luke’s was to recuse your scoundrel of a rebel.” Vader placed his hands behind his back after extinguishing his blade. The fighting continued on the skiffs and on the barge as the two foes studied each other waiting for one to strike first. 

“It wasn’t just Luke’s plan. It was also mine. And I do not have to tell you anything as a private citizen of the Em-” 

“You are a Rebel. You have no citizenship within the Empire anymore. You gave that up once it was clear you were a Rebel leader. So, tell me, _your highness_ , how well has this plan gone? Was it worth the risk of forever being enslaved by the _Hutts_?” Vader spat, towering over Leia. Her eyes met his with the fury of a thousand suns.

“Anything is worth it to see tyranny crumble. But might I ask, _Lord Vader_ , why set me free when I could die on this barge and become one less problem for your Empire?”

Vader, waiting a few cycles of breathing before responding, looked out to where Luke was making his way over the lip of _Khetanna_ , “Because Luke would not want you to die. Because I know what being a slave for years on end is like. The pain, the constriction; it would make anyone go mad. I would not wish that for the worse of my enemies.”

The princess blinked back at him, surprise gracing her lips. Luke hurried over to the two in fear that they would kill each other.

“Father. What are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter Two: Free Sands

The silence was deafening as the air chilled as a surge of anger in force took both Luke and Vader’s breath away. Luke’s eyes widened in terror as he looked at Leia and her hands that were clenching and unclenching as she tried to keep her face sketched in a calm manner. Glasses on the bar table started quivering as the kettle that was Leia was close to bursting. Vader took a step back, shocked that the princess had the force. 

Leia whipped around and stood right in Luke’s face, “That _thing_ is your father? I can in no way believe that the hero, Anakin Skywalker, I’ve heard my entire life from the High Council in the Alliance is this machine. He has to be lying. He’s tricked you, Luke!”

“Leia-”

“No! He’s trying to twist your mind because you still crave a father. He’s using that against you. Don’t you see! He will make you loyal to him and turn you away from us, from me. You’re like a brother to me, Luke. Don’t let him turn you against me.” 

A glass shattered nearby causing the twins to flinch in unison. Leia turned her piercing gaze onto Vader. 

“That was not me, _Your Highness_. That was you,” Vader replied, arms crossing over his chest. 

“It couldn’t have been me! I am not even _close_ to the bar to break that glass with just my voice. It had to be you with your Force powers. I do not have them and never will!” Leia proceeded to cross her arms in a huff. Upon noticing she was mimicking Vader, she let her arms drop, wishing she had pants to grip tight instead of the humiliating outfit Jabba put her in. 

“Leia, he’s right,” Luke sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to like what she was hearing.

“No-”

“I can feel the force move around you like it does me. Have you ever had moments where you _knew_ something was going to happen before it actually did?” Luke moved slightly to his right as a patron through their glass at him. He needed to end this conversation and get out of there as a fight was still happening. Han’s shouts at Chewbacca had blended in with the background. 

“I-” Leia’s eyes widened as she took a fearful step backward. She looked down before bringing her gaze back up, eyes hardening, “I do not have the force. What you are feeling is wrong. We have to go before we get overwhelmed by Jabba’s men. They’ll have to realize where we are right now.”

“Okay. We’ll talk about it more later, once we’re not in the middle of a fight.”

“I see that these _issues_ have been temporarily resolved, might I suggest freeing the slaves that are under this deck?” Vader gestured to the ground towards the trap door that allowed for easy access to bring more up as the others became entertainment after their use was up. “I will take care of Jabba’s crew while you free them as they should have been since birth. Princess, here,” Vader, in a quick move, took off his armor-weaved cape and draped it across Leia’s shoulders. It was almost comical how the large cloak fit loosely on the petite figure, as if she was playing dress up in her parent’s clothes. 

“It does not make up for the atrocities I’ve committed against you and your world, but it will help ease some of the humiliation you are feeling,” Vader gave a quick nod before about facing and diving into the skirmish that moved closer towards them. 

Leia blinked in surprise before turning to Luke to see his mouth opened in shock. Luke met her eyes and closed his mouth with a shrug. Leia adjusted the cape to be secure around herself to feel dignified despite her utter bafflement that Vader showed care and concern. It was out of character for him to do so and she wondered if she hit her head at some point.

“We should hurry before he comes back,” Luke said, grabbing Leia’s arm and pulling her along with him. He used the force to open the trap door before carefully climbing down as Leia stood guard on top. It was better this way as the space was small and cramped for seven slaves.

Luke turned around carefully once he reached the bottom of the ladder and ignited his lightsaber, holding it high to let the glow cover more area. Faces flinched back in fear as they had no idea what to make of him and the weapon he was holding, afraid that he was a new master to serve. He smiled softly and moved towards their chains, slicing the metal to pieces to make sure they can never be used again. The newly freed slaves huddled closer together, wary that Luke would put new chains on them. He looked at each of them, assessing if they needed any medical treatment. Two Twi'lek women were dressed similarly to Leia while the rest, spanning from older ages to as young as nine, were dressed in rags hanging off their bodies. 

“Who are you?” One of the older men asked, eyes flashing in fear as Luke turned to look at him.

“I’m Luke and I’m here to free you. The Sands and the Skies will lead you across the Valleys of Foe and Friend,” Luke held his hand out with a smile. The seven shared a look before the old man took his hand and stood up.

“May the Rain bless you upon your Journey,” the man said, a smile gracing his wrinkled skin. Luke nodded his appreciation for the well wishes as the rest slowly stood up. He then gestured for them to follow him back up the ladder, going last to ensure none of them fell. Once they reached the open top, he could see Leia landing a punch on a guard who strayed too close. There were still too many of them. He knew his fath-Vader could take out the entire ship by himself, however, they were on a time crunch as the High Council had received new intelligence in regard to what the Empire was stirring. 

“Luke! We need to go. Lando is almost secure on one of the skiffs and if we wait any longer the rest of the Hutt clan will be sure to know,” Leia said, grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him closer to the rail. He pulled his arm out of her grip before they could get too far.

“We also need to save the people we’ve freed, Leia. We can’t leave them trapped here.”

“We also need to not bring more attention to ourselves than we already have. I know that getting those people to safety is the right thing, but so is living to build a better galaxy. I’m sorry-”

“We can build a better galaxy with them in it. There doesn’t need to be a choice. Of course, you wouldn’t understand how things work around here since you grew up Core. I freed them and I have to lead them to safety. Slavers will come back for them if we leave them here. I refuse to leave any of them behind to fend for themselves. We need a better solution than abandoning people who have hope,” Luke crossed his arms as the sounds of fighting started to dwindle.

The twins had a stare off while the former slaves looked between the two in apprehension. As swift as the shadows that are cast by the suns, Vader stepped in behind them with one arm sparking as it had been torn off at the elbow. 

“I believe if we were to make a zipline to one of the skiffs we should be able to resolve your dilemma. Besides, I would love to blow this monstrosity to pieces,” Vader spoke with disgust that could only be felt through the force rather than heard. 

“We get to fly?” one of the braver younger boys with dark hair and tanned skin. Vader froze at the sight of the boy as he could almost see his childhood friend Kitster whom he had forgotten in his quest to become a Jedi. He hoped nothing bad had happened, but out here in the Sands and Skies, anything could happen. 

“It’s not quite ship flying-” Luke started, crouching down to better look at the boy.

“We will still fly like the Dragons that roamed the Skies!” another boy that reminded Luke so much of himself at that age chimed in.

“Kitster,” came the attempted whisper from Vader’s mask. It was difficult to have different tones when the entire suit was made for terror. 

The kids ignored Vader’s whisper and hopped excitedly towards the edge. Luke shook his head with a smile while Leia tilted her head in thought, trying to understand the customs that had been spoken. Luke bent over to a pile of rope and called over the skiff holding Han, Chewy, and Lando. He carefully tossed the rope over the side and told Lando to tie it tight to make a zipline as Luke tied his end to the rail on the barge. Leia helped the elders wrap their hands in cloth to make the sliding easier and had the younger Twi'leks have the young boys on their backs for fear of them losing their grip and falling into the Sarlacc. One by one they made their way onto the skiff.

“I will destroy the barge. Where shall I meet you, my son? I have a lot to discuss with you,” Vader said after he realized everyone but he and Luke were already off. His cape was still wrapped around the princess for now.

“I rather not tell you, but a sandstorm is coming. Look for a small hut in the caves of the Jundland Wastes.”

“May the Force be with you, Luke.” 

Luke gave him a small smile. 


End file.
